Starclan's Wrath of Twolegs
by CheetahLover12345
Summary: Sorrowstar, and other clans, face the wrath of Starclan when Shdaowclan,Thunderclan, Rivercla, and Windclan breaks the warrior code! Will Tropicsclan fail to thrive? Or sucseed in being one of the main clans?


A calico stalked a unexpecting kittypet. A bunch of twolegs near the kittypet keeping an eye on it. There where about four or five twolegs watching the kitypet with fluffy fur.

"Did she go to the cutter?" the calico muttered under her breath. She smiled a evil-good smile as the twolegs turned away from the kittypet.

The calico saw her chance. She crouched into a hunting pose. She flung herself toward the kittypet and pinned it to the ground on the other side of the reeds.

A few more cats slipped in beside the calico as she growled at the kittypet. Unfortunatly, the twolegs had heard the yowl comming from the kittypet's mouth.

"What are you doing in TropicsClan teratory?! Hunting for you're own kin huh?!" the calico spat,angerly.

"I have a name you know! My name is Fluffy. Yours is?" the kittypet asked in a soft tone.

"Non of your buisness!" the angery calico spat back.

"Easy, Sorrowstar." the clan deputy, Dawnleaf, tried to calm their leader down.

Sorrowstar took a deep breath and closed her eyes. When she opened them again she was truely calm.

Sorrowstar, and her clan, felt like someone was watching them. The turned around and saw the twolegs. One looking angery.

"Tropicsclan! Retreat!" the calico yowled as the cats ran away. Sorrwstar turned and grabed the kittypet, or whatever her name was, and draged her back to clan camp.

The next night was the gathering. Sorrowstar sat apon Bluestar, Nightstar, Tallstar, and Crookedstar.

As soon as the other leaders had announced their news Sorrowstar's turn was next.

"Clans, we have captured a kittypet. She claims to be famous as a kittypet. But me nor my clan believes her. She claims to be owned by someone named Skydoesminecraft. And she claims her name is Fluffy. And her twolegs where watching when we caputured the kittypet. We are prisoning her until further notice, Thank you, oh and keep an eye on you're teratories. There may be more kittypets or clan traitors. You never know who is a true trator. So beware." Sorrow star announced.

"Ok, Sorrowstar, we shal pass out warnings to kit every kit and everyone who isn't at the gathering." Bluestar said in a soft tone.

"Thank you, Bluestar. Everyone has the right to know." Sorrowstar responded. Shadowclan cats growled at Thunderclan cats.

"They cant beak the peace! If they do they'll break the Warrior Code!" Sorrowstar though as she stared apon the growling cats. The only clan that wasn't growling was indeed, Tropicsclan.

Sorrowstar had told her clan members something horrifying. She said that if they broke the Warrior code at the gathering they would be cursed and maybe even sentinced to be a loner or rogue.

That rule was VERY important. So Sorrowstar went to her clan's side of the tree and talked to the cats who she had chosen to come to the gathering.

Everyone heard some yowls and yelps as the other started to fight. The sky darkened, meaning Starclan was angery.

Sorrowstar, and her clan, gasped at Tigerclaw and Cinderfur as they fought eachother. It started a clan war.

All exept, Bluestar, Greypaw, and Fireheart hasn't broken the Warrior code in any of the othe clans.

Non of the Tropicsclan even TRIED to get in a fight. The Shadowclan deputy, Cinderfur, scratched some of Dewpaw's ear!

"How dare you!" Sorrowstar spat in a amused way, trying not to break the warrior code. Cinderfur did it again but with VenomFang, Tropicsclan medicine cat.

"Tropicsclan! Retreat! We're never comming to another gathering AGAIN!" Sorrowstar yowled as she, and her clan ran into the forest, way over 100 tail lenghts.

The other clan deputies has killed about 4 warriors and apprentances already.

The cats of Tropicsclan had been chased away from the gathering, forever. Sorrowstar collected the bodies of the dead apprentances and warriors of her clan.

She had a special burryial that night. Sorrwstar, and her clan, was torn between peace, and chaos.

Fluffy had stayed in her den as the Tropicsclan cats fed her only a vole everyother day.

The twolegs, owners of Fluffy, had been looking for her and found out she was in a very dangerous place.

"Fluffy..." Sorrowstar padded in and starttled Fluffy.

"What do you want Miss srawny?" Fluffy resonded rudely.

"Would you like to join Tropicsclan?" Sorrowstar asked. "We're low on warriors and apprentances."

Fluffy gasped and nodded exitedly in agreement.

"Ok, but if you show unloalty in ANY way you wont be in the clan anymore. Understand?" Sorrowstar asked the fuffy cat.

"I understand miss scrawny! I hope i wont get as skiny as you!" the sassy cat spat rudely.

"Oh, and you just broke one of my rules, it is, Never be rude, mean, or threaten the clan leader."

"Oh i'm SO sorry!" Fluffy responded in an ebarrassed voice.

"It's fine. Just try not to do it again."

The next day was the introduction of Fluffy.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey come here by the highrock for a clan meeting!" Sorrowstar called her warriors, apprencances, queens and kits, and the deputy and Fluffy was already sitting by Sorrowstar.

"We're meeting her for two resons. One, We want to welcome Fluffy for accepting my offer for joining our clan. And Two... we need to teach the other clans to respect the Warrior Code. We all know how they broke out in war at the sacred gathering. So if they won't listen, witch i don't think they will, they'll have to learn the hard way." SorrowstaR announced to the cats gathered beloew the highrock.

"Fluffy, you're clan name and rank shall be... Dapplefur, Apprentance." Sorrowstar said to the once named, Fluffy.

"Dapplefur! Dapplefur! Dapplefur!" the new apprentance heard from everyone. Dapplefur yelled "DAPPLEFUR!" with glory and freedom.

She would still be fat for a while but the warriors could fix that in just a moon or less.

Sorrowstar was still worried about the wrath of Starclan and the other clans' disrespectfulness.

Sorrowstar felt as if the whole thing kept repeating itself in her mind. It was invading her mind.

Sorrowstar tried to forget about the gathering but she couldn't, no matter how hard she tried.

Sorrowstar felt as if Starclan had something bad in mind for the other clans.. maybe even Tropicsclan.

The next day everyone was acting like it had never happened, but they all knew, Tropicsclan could be in over 100 tail lenghts of danger.

Soon twolegs found Tropicsclan camp and chased or captured most of the cats.

It was the old owners of Dapplefur. Sorrowstar refused to leave. She attacked to twolegs as they ran off with the cats of her clan.

She broke the captured cats free from the soft life of a kittypet.

The rest of the cats attacked the twolegs.

"No twoleg takes a cat from my clan!" the leader yowled.

They chased off the twolegs as Sorrowstar yowled.

Sorrowstar stood up she only yowled becuase the camp ground was hard.

"We have to move. We will be deafeated if we don't." Sorrowstar explaned to everyone including kits and queens.

Everyone followed Sorrowstar as they looked for a new camp. They found an abbandoned camp in the gorge.

The next gathering everyone relised TropicsClan was missing. The gathering was called off on account of a missing clan.

Bluestar, Fireheart,and Graystripe, went looking for Tropicsclan. They followed the Tropicsclan sent to the gorge and saw the Tropicsclan cats getting settled.

"Sorrowstar, why did you move? Why hadn't you stayed?" Fireheart asked as the approached the calico.

"Twolegs had found our camp. We had to move or Tropicsclan would be deafeated by twolegs." Sorrowstar explained.

"Twolegs found you're camp?" Bluestar asked.

The calico nodded in sorrow.

"But, don't worry. We Tropicsclan cats are used to these places, and our old clan camp, the ground was too hard." Sorrowstar said.

"But, why hadn't you come to the gathering?" Graystripe asked.

"Becuase, the clans showed no respect for the Warrior Code, i don't want my clan ending up in war at the gathering." Sorrowstar reponded.

"Sorrowstar!" Dapplefur yelled. "Icepaw is dead!"

Sorrowstar looked at Dapplefur.

"Go to our medicine cat to anilize the blood on your paws." Sorrowstar said.

"Exuse me a minute." Sorrowstar said to Bluestar and her clan cats.

Sorrowstar crept behind Dapplefur. Dapplefur was heading to the medicine cat.

As Dapplefur entered Sorrowstar hid in the reeds of the entrance.

Sorrowstar heard a yowl coming from Venomfang. Dapplefur was killing Venomfang.

Sorrowstar leaped out and pinned Dapplefur to the ground.

"Crowfood! Mousedung! Everyone Sorrowstar is a traitor!" Dapplefur yelled.

"You've already made Starclan angry! Get out of Tropicsclan camp!" Sorrowstar spat.

Bluestsar, Fireheart, and Graystripe heard and had ran into Tropicsclan medicine cat den.

They gasped as they saw Dapplefur cursing at Sorrowstar.

Sorrowstar was very angry.

Tropicsclan cats heard and ran to the medicine cat den too.

As soon as Dapplefur was surounded she relised, she was crowfood.

"Any last words?" Sorrowstar asked biting through her anger.

"Yes." Dapplefur responded.

"SKYDOESMINECRAFT! HELP ME!" Dapplefur yowled. Suddenly the twolegs broke through the Tropicsclan den wall of reeds and plants.

Sorrowstar heard mews of scared. Sorrowstar darted past the twolegs as the efforted to grab her.

Tropicsclan, Bluestar, Fireheart, and Graystripe followed in speed.

Sorrowstar was defending the queen and kits' den from some kittpets.

Tropicsclan helped defeant the queens and kits. Bluestar, Fireheart and Graystripe helped.

After that the Thunderclan cats left Tropicsclan teratory to their own camp.

Venomfang was busy with his own wounds and others'.

Sorrowstar insisted on being last to be healed.

It was hard being a new clan. Tropicsclan was only alive for a moon now.

Sorowstar could feel, she and her clan, where in great danger.

The clan was quiet after the attack of the twolegs.

Dapplefur was a prisoner now. 


End file.
